


A new beginning

by Sofy2801



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: When Toby saved Adil, they both knew their lives would have never been the same. The bomb on The Halcyon and Adil's attempted suicide set a cross on the past and drew a new line from where to start a new life...together.My personal view of what could have happened if we were given a season 2, just a few chapters





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m alive…I’m alive…”

At first, Adil thought he was dreaming. But when Toby held him tight, he knew it was real: Toby, his Toby, had saved him and now was there, crying on him, repeating “I’m sorry” and “I love you”.  
Adil wanted to tell him that he loved him too, but he found himself unable to speak or do something else than sobbing, with tears streaming down his face.  
It took a few minutes for both of them to calm down, let the tears dry and their heartbeats slow, but eventually Toby took Adil in his arms and led him back inside.  
Adil watched him moving around frantically, opening the window to clear the air, pouring some fresh water in a glass for him, so nervous and out of place that he found himself smiling a little, adding this to the list of reasons why he was so deeply in love with Toby Hamilton.  
When he felt better, he called for Toby to sit down on the bed, in front of him.

“How do you feel?”  
The concern in Toby’s voice made Adil’s heart melt, but he succeeded in not crying again.  
“A lot better”  
“I’m so, so sorry…I…”  
Adil stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth.  
“Stop saying this, you have absolutely nothing to say sorry for”  
“But…”  
“What I did is unforgivable, Toby. And the fact that I did it under threat doesn’t make it any lighter. I could have caused soldiers like Freddie to die, not to mention the fact that I lied to you, betraying your trust in me. I don’t deserve this…you shouldn’t be there”  
“Of course I have to be there, Adil. And maybe you won’t believe me but I think everyone in your position would have done what you did, to protect their family…I was so mad, at you, at D’Abberville, at myself, at the whole bloody situation that I talked without thinking. I didn’t mean a single word, I just…I don’t know…I thought that probably, if I didn’t see you every day things would get better. I wanted you to leave, to have my mind able to think of a way to get out of this mess instead of thinking at how much I missed you”  
Adil closed his eyes, the image and the words of their last conversation so vivid in his mind that they still hurt him like a knife put straight in his heart. Toby knew what he was thinking, and placed a hand on his cheek, hesitantly. He wanted so badly to touch him and kiss him again, but he was well aware that it would take time for Adil to heal from the pain he caused him.  
“I could never be disgusted by what we did, Adil. I love you, you mean the world to me and I simply cannot imagine my life without you in it.”  
Adil placed his hand on Toby’s, and brought it to his mouth, to place a soft kiss on his palm. The contact, that both of them had missed so much and were desperate to feel again, was enough to break every little resistance there still was in their minds. It was clear to both of them that they could be happy only together.  
“I love you too”  
Adil pulled Toby closer for a hug, less desperate than the one on the staircase, more comfortable, as if they were trying to regain confidence with the other’s body. Suddenly Adil started to cough, and Toby immediately gave him some water.  
He was exhausted and felt so weak…he just wanted to sleep so Toby helped him gently to lay under the sheets, and then took his place beside him, so they were facing each other, arms and legs intertwined. There was no way in hell Toby would ever let Adil sleep alone anymore.  
“Tomorrow you’ll come with me to the hotel, you’ll live in my room”  
Adil, who was slowly drifting to sleep, opened his eyes, widely awake now.  
“Don’t be silly, you know we cannot do it. What are you planning to tell to your family when they’ll ask why the barman is sharing your bed?”  
“I don’t know, I’ll come up to something. Or we can have two separate but communicating rooms, if it will make you more comfortable. But the point is, I don’t want you to stay here on your own”  
“Toby…I won’t try to kill myself again, I have no reason to anymore. But what you’re saying it’s unachievable and senseless”  
“You don’t want to live with me…”  
The old Toby was back, insecure and considering himself like he wasn’t worth it.  
“Oh, Toby…you know I want to. If we were a normal couple I would have probably already proposed to you and I would have worked day and night to buy a bigger and fancier place for us but…”  
“Really? You would really have asked me to marry you?”  
The excitement in Toby’s voice was clear and a huge smile was spreading on his beautiful face.  
“Of course, I love you. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me”  
“Let’s do it than!”  
“What?”  
“Get married”  
Adil stared at Toby with a very confused look on his face, but his lover was radiant and jumped on the bed, to sit on his heels bringing Adil up with him, so that they were face to face.  
“Get married?” asked Adil in disbelief.  
“Yes! I know we can’t technically do it for real but…we can exchange our vows, right now, and for us it will be a new beginning together”  
Adil knew it was stupid and illogical and nothing good could come from this, but deep inside of him, he also knew he couldn’t say no because every part of him belonged to Toby and he wanted nothing more than spend every day of his life with him.  
“Ok then, you start first”  
Toby cleared his voice and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, than took Adil’s hands in his and started to talk, looking straight in the other man’s eyes.  
“Adil Joshi, when you first kissed me in the wine cellar, I knew my life would have never be the same. What I couldn’t imagine was how better you made it. You made me discover so many feelings, emotions and pleasures I had never thought could exist by simply being with another person. I was, and I am, alive only when I’m with you. You know the right word to say when I’m down and the right thing to do when I panic, you know me, the real me and I’ve never felt so safe and loved and cherished. I promise I’ll do my best to make you feel the same, and that I’ll take care of you every single day for as long as you’ll want to keep me with you. I love you”  
It wasn’t easy for Adil to find the right words to say after such a declaration of love, so he waited some seconds to let Toby’s words sink in his heart, giving him the inspiration to pronounce his vow.  
“Toby Hamilton, words cannot describe what I feel for you, what I’ve always felt for you since the first moment I saw you entering the bar one night of two years ago. You’re the love of my life and I’m so happy I finally took the risk to make a move on you and kissed you…when I’m with you I feel complete, happy and free. I know things won’t always be simple for us but, for what depends on me, I’ll do my best to make you happy for all the days life will give us, for there’s nothing I want more than get asleep and wake up with you by my side every day. I love you”  
They smiled, and Toby cupped Adil’s face with his hands, like he’d made so many times before, to kiss him. But he wasn’t sure his “husband” was ready, so he just touched his forehead on Adil’s and waited…Adil felt reassured by that familiar gesture, and took the courage to make the first move, placing his lips on Toby’s.  
It was just a soft touch, but the spark between them was still there, like the first time, and soon the kiss deepened, with their tongues tasting each other again. But before things could get hotter, Adil had another cough attack, and so they decided to postpone their first wedding night for when the man will feel better.  
They went back underneath the sheets, holding each other tight, falling asleep tired but infinitely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting closer to The Halcyon, they suddenly realised something was wrong…few floors of the west wing had been destroyed and rubble could be found everywhere around the building. Firemen where working and there was a lot of confusion.  
Toby and Adil went inside, unnoticed amongst the crowd of people running in every direction in what remained of the Lobby.  
Toby spotted Emma near the reception desk and called for her, leaving Adil behind.  
“Toby!”  
Emma run to him, hugging him tight, relieved he was safe and sound. She’d spent all night with Freddie and her father in search of him…  
“Thank God you’re fine…we couldn’t find you, we have been so worried. Where were you?” she asked when they broke the hug.  
“I’m sorry, I left the party, I had to…I was with…” he turned to where he left Adil, but he wasn’t there anymore. Instead, he was standing at the entrance of what was once the lounge bar, his lounge bar, looking at the devastation the bomb had left.  
Toby walked to his side, followed by Emma.  
“We could have been there…we could have died…”   
Adil was shocked, and so was Toby.  
“I know…”  
“This was our place, the place where we first met and we fell in love, and now it’s just…” Adil was interrupted by someone calling.  
“Toby!”  
Freddie was running through the lobby to hug his twin.  
“Freddie!”  
“I was so scared…where were you?”  
“I’m fine, I was…” he broke the hug to turn to Adil, who was looking at him with a very concerned look “with Adil”  
Toby left his brother to stand right next to his “husband” who was going to collapse at any moment: this was a hell of a coming out…not exactly how he imagined it would go. Emma was smiling but the expression on Freddie’s face was unreadable and that scared Adil a bit.  
“What do you mean you were with him?” Freddie was trying to put all the pieces together, but his mind was refusing to do it right.  
“I left the party to go, or better, to run, to his house” he turned to look at Adil, who was almost panicking, begging him silently to not tell Freddie what happened. Toby understood, took his hand and squeezed it tight, as to reassure his love everything was alright “and then I stayed there for the rest of the night”  
Adil took a deep breath and smiled softly at Toby.  
“You run to him and you spent the night with him…”  
Now not even his mind could stop the picture to be clear, but Freddie still refused to say it out loud.  
“Exactly. We are together, we are in love”  
Toby said it without the slightest hesitation, and Adil was so proud of him. Now the question was, how Lord Hamilton would react to such a revelation? It was clear he was in shock, but Emma was smiling knowingly and gently to both Adil and Toby and that gave them a little hope she may help, in case Freddie’s reaction was negative.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Of course I am”  
“How could it be…”  
“People fall in love, that’s how life goes, and you should know it very well”  
“It’s not the same”  
“Why? Just because Emma is a woman and Adil is a man?”  
Freddie nodded, still trying to rationalise what his twin just told him.  
“Well, it doesn’t make any difference for me. I’ve never felt happier than when I’m with him…I was…trapped, in a life that didn’t suit me, until he came along, and made me discover a completely new world, a world in which I can finally be myself and feel at home. We’re going to live together, he’s going to stay here with me from tonight, whether you like it or not”  
Now it was Adil’s time to squeeze Toby’s hand: maybe he was going a little further, not giving his brother the time to get used to the news.  
Freddie let out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head “You cannot live here together”  
Toby was starting to reply when Emma spoke.  
“What Freddie means is that you cannot stay here tonight because you room has been damaged by the explosion…” she turned to Freddie with a very hard look, while he was speechless “but just give us the time to settle everything and we’ll set up a new room for you and Mr Joshi. We have to re-arrange all the guests first, but I think tomorrow you can move in”  
Toby and Adil were shocked, but relieved.  
“Thanks Emma”  
She just smiled “So, Mr Joshi, would you be so kind to host Mr Hamilton at your place for tonight?”  
“Of course Ms Garland” Adil smiled openly to Emma, then all of them turned to Freddie.  
“Mr Joshi, I don’t know you and I have to ask you this: are you seriously in love with my brother?”   
Adil knew what Freddie was meaning, he was just a poor Indian immigrant, while Toby was a noble, rich man. Toby also understood the hidden meaning of the question and was ready to reply to his brother but Adil spoke first.  
“I’ve never been so serious in my life, Lord Hamilton. My family is not rich but we’ve always lived with dignity, with my father and my mother working to give me and my two siblings the best possible life we could afford. I don’t have a title, I haven’t been to Cambridge or Oxford and I live in a one room flat for rent in Paddington. I only have my job, that helps me to pay for my bills, and allows me to have some money saved for when I’ll be able to open my own bar. And I’m happy with the life I’m leaving”  
Toby was so proud of the dignity and composure Adil was showing, that a huge smile spread on his face looking at his “husband” silencing his brother’s insinuations.  
“I know you can’t understand what’s on between Toby and I but I ask you to trust me, Lord Hamilton. Your brother is the best thing has ever happened to me, I love him more than my own life and I would stay with him even if we had to live under a bridge”  
He was now looking at Toby, and it would have been evident even for a blind person that the two men where truly and deeply in love with each other.  
“Alright…it seems there’s nothing I can do or say to change things…I just ask you to please be careful, and discreet. The last thing we need now is a scandal”  
Emma, Adil and Toby relaxed, it was not really an acceptance, more a resignation, but at least it was not a denial.  
“Toby, please, be careful with Mother. She already has enough to go through, with Mr D’Abberville death…”  
“What?” Toby and Adil asked at the same time.  
“He’s dead for the explosion, his room was on the damaged side of the building, she had recognised him this morning”  
Adil closed his eyes, lifting his face to the ceiling, like to thank whatever God could be in heaven for such a great news and Toby gave words to his thoughts “Thank God!”  
The two lovers hugged, Adil laughing and Toby repeating “We’re safe, we’re safe”.  
Emma and Freddie didn’t understand their reaction and were looking quizzically at the two.  
An explanation was necessary, but it was better to have this conversation in a more secluded room, possibly with a hot cup of tea…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short transitional chapter, not to let anything unexplained. Next one will be the most important, and the reason why I rated the story "explicit"...guess why ;-p...then I think I'll add an Epilogue. So, including this short one, 3 chapters left for my first Toby&Adil story

“So you’re telling me he was working for the enemy, that he was a sort of German spy” Freddie wanted to be sure he understood correctly what Toby had just said about Mr. D’Abberville. It was a lot to take, after his twin brother being homosexual, the man his mother risked to marry was working for people he was fighting every day in the skies.  
Toby just nodded.  
“And you have proofs of this, I guess…”  
Toby turned to Adil. They both knew that telling the truth to Lord Hamilton could turn out as a disaster for them, mostly for Adil, and the last thing Toby wanted was causing his lover additional pain and regret for something he has already forgiven him for.  
But Adil knew very well that they couldn’t start their new life together with a lie and whispered “Ok” to Toby, allowing him to explain what happened.  
Toby took a deep breath and held his “husband”’s hand.  
“He saw us, he saw Adil leaving my room. When I talked with him about it, he was all understanding and kind, but then he went to Adil, threatening to have his family deported and me exposed to a public scandal unless he stole some documents for him”  
Freddie’s expression passed from surprise to disgust, and Adil thought this would seal the end for them as a couple. But Toby was still holding his hand, and continued to speak looking at him, showing all his love to Adil.  
“When I was released from the MI5, I asked him if it was him who betrayed me, and he explained me everything. I was furious but Mother announced to us right that night that they were going to get married and I was too shaken to make any move”  
He then turned his attention to Freddie “So he took advantage of this and, since he could not use Adil anymore, forced me to pass him information from my office. Until yesterday…”  
Freddie was like frozen, but then his anger exploded.  
“Toby…how could you…he’s a traitor, he could have caused you to go to jail and me and my fellows to die. How can you stay with him like nothing happened?”  
And that was it, Lord Hamilton would have always seen Adil as a traitor, and they couldn’t ignore it.   
“I’m a traitor too, we have been blackmailed and everyone else in our position would have done the same. But of course, not you…not the perfect, loyal Lord Hamilton who doesn’t do anything wrong. Right Freddie?”  
The fight between the two brothers risked to get to a very dangerous level, with both of them not taking a step back or trying to understand the other point of view, and Emma and Adil could do nothing more than plead Freddie and Toby to calm down.  
Suddenly Lady Hamilton stormed into Mr.Garland’s office and run to hug Toby, telling him how she was sorry for whatever D’Abberville did to him, and Emma and Adil understood they should leave the family alone to clear everything that need to be cleared.  
Outside, Emma tried to cheer up Adil, telling him Freddie just needed time to process everything, but will eventually come to terms with Toby’s decision. But the man couldn’t feel other than guilty and, to keep his mind focused on something else, he asked Emma to let him help with the hotel re-arrangement.  
So late that night, Toby and Adil fell exhausted on the small bed in Adil’s flat, but Toby heard him crying silently when he thought he was sleeping, and even if he had told him that everything was fine with his brother and his mother, Toby knew he had to do something special, to make Adil feel really forgiven, and loved. He had to prepare for the love of his life the most beautiful first wedding night ever…


	4. Chapter 4 - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to divide the Chapter in two, because I think it would have been too long.
> 
> Enjoy the first part, and later on today will come out the second one (it would be too cruel from me to have you wait after the weekend to see how things get hotter for the two lovebirds)

Toby was excited, he had planned the night in every detail, and now he had to be sure everything would go as he wanted.  
First of all, he succeeded in convincing Adil to stay home, to pack all his things (not much actually) and tell his mistress he didn’t need the flat anymore. He would come at 5.30 pm to pick him up.  
Then, he had to tell Emma what he needed and how to prepare their room; then go to the jeweller and, of course, he had to work…  
Needless to say he wasn’t able to focus on anything that wasn’t “the night”, and his colleagues had to recall him several times to concentrate on what they were doing.   
Finally the working day was over, and Toby began to smile wider every meter he got closer to Adil’s flat.   
Adil was waiting for him, with a mix of joy and anxiety for what could happened from now on: one thing is to spend some nights once in a while together, as they’d done before, but leaving together every day is a complete different thing. No less than at Toby’s hotel! Adil wasn’t sure he was ready to face all the rumours that inevitably would spread amongst the staff with him sharing Mr. Hamilton’s room, but Toby was so enthusiast that he decided to let his joy infect him.  
With an excuse that Emma and Toby had planned during their meeting in the morning, Adil had to remain at Mr. Garland’s office for almost half an hour, allowing Toby to go to their room and settle everything.  
Adil was looking at the door like it could kill him…what did he had to do? Knock like he used to do? Or go inside, since this was now his own room? When he was about to knock, Toby opened it, welcoming his “husband” with the brightest smile ever, making Adil’s heart skip a bit. He couldn’t help but smile back, feeling all his fears leaving his heart and his mind: as long as Toby would smile at him like this, he had nothing to be afraid to, because he had all he needed to be happy, the love of the man he loved with every single part of him.  
“Wait” Toby said, placing a scarf on Adil’s eyes “Come with me”.  
When they were inside, Adil immediately felt a warm sensation invading his body and a very familiar smell, that brought him back when he was a little boy in India.  
“You recognise this smell?”  
“Of course I do”  
“And how does it make you feel?”  
“At home”  
Toby smiled, this was exactly how he wanted it to be, making Adil feel at home.  
“Perfect!”  
He then took Adil’s coat and placed it on a chair, then took off his pullover, leaving the man only in his shirt, like him.  
“Ready to have a look?”  
Adil nodded, not knowing what to expect. When Toby released his eyes, Adil could see, and what he saw filled his heart with so much love for Toby that he thought he could explode. The room was warm and cozy, with a desk where Toby could work, a corner with a table set for two and a large bed in the alcove.  
“Do you like it?”  
Adil nodded again, he was at lack of words, especially when he got closer to the table and could see that Toby had ordered an Indian dinner, with the dishes that are usually served during weddings.  
He turned to Toby, who was waiting for a reply, keeping his distance.  
“You are…I don’t…” Adil closed the distance and pulled Toby in a hug, whispering “I love you” in his ear. When he felt strong enough, he released Toby and led him to the table.  
“So, I guess you’ve never eaten Indian before”  
“No…”  
“Ok, let me explain…”  
They ate, laughing and joking and getting more and more comfortable with what would become their routine. Adil explained every dish and his meaning to Toby, who was curious and made a lot of questions about India and how he lived before coming to London.  
When they finished, Toby put a little box on the table.  
“What’s this?”  
“Open it” he said, a little nervous.  
Adil was in shock: inside the box there were two golden rings.  
“These are our wedding rings”  
“Toby…I don’t know what to say…”  
“Just say that you love me, that we’ll stay together even when it will seem like the craziest thing to do, when the world will try to tear us apart. Tell me we’ll get old together…”  
Adil took a ring, he looked inside and saw there were both their names, he then took Toby’s hand and put on the ring.  
“I love you, Toby Hamilton, and I promise we will stay together until death do us apart”  
Toby smiled, feeling tears coming up to his eyes, when he took the other ring and put it on Adil. “I love you”  
Adil stood and took Toby with him, kissing him with a passion he had to hide inside for a very long time, and Toby felt it: the tingle he felt the first time they made love was there, Adil was kissing him like that first time…his mind was a mess, completely unable to think of something else than Adil and his lover seemed to have regained his strength, and was setting the pace like he did so many times at the beginning of their relationship.  
Adil slowly unbuttoned Toby’s shirt, placing soft kisses all around his face and his neck, then took off his tank top and explored Toby’s chest with his mouth and his tongue, making him moan for a contact he had missed so much.  
Adil was now on his knees, unzipping Toby’s trousers, looking up at him straight in his eyes, with a look full of lust and desire and love, and Toby smiled, closing his eyes immediately after, when Adil put down also his underwear, leaving him completely naked and almost fully hard.  
He was expecting to feell Adil mouth on him, he was craving for this to happened so badly…but he felt that his “husband” was standing up. Opening his eyes to see what was happening, he found Adil looking at him with a lustful smirk, then felt himself pushed on the bed.  
Toby loved it when Adil took control during their love sessions, he had a confidence that Toby didn’t have and, even if with time he had become more and more bold, he preferred Adil to be the one in charge, this turning him on a lot more, for the other man knew exactly what to do to him to make him see the stars.  
“You’re such a beautiful sight, Toby”  
Adil leaned down over Toby, kissing him hard while stroking gently his hard cock.  
“Adil please…”  
“What do you want me to do?” Adil asked, placing wet kisses along Toby’s jaw.  
“You know it”  
“I want you to tell me. I’m your husband now, you can tell me everything you want” Adil stopped the kissing and looked at Toby’s face to see if the shyness he used to have every time they had sex was still there, because he found it extremely adorable. But this time, Toby didn’t show it, and looked straight into his lover’s eyes telling him exactly what he wanted.  
“I want you to suck me and I want you naked, now…”  
Adil smiled “Gladly…want to help?”  
Toby nodded and let Adil take him to sit on the bed. When Toby found himself facing Adil’s cock, as hard as him, he couldn’t help but take it in his hand to lick it, but Adil stopped him, shaking his head and ordering for him to lay down on the bed.  
When Adil was on top of him again, he said “Tonight it’s only about me pleasing you, Toby. You don’t have to restrain yourself, I want you to come whenever you feel you have to. I want to make you come as many times as possible. Tonight, is just for you, my beautiful husband”  
Toby didn’t know what to say, he just pulled Adil down for a kiss, whispering “I love you” and repeating his name like a mantra when the man took him in his mouth. Adil knew how Toby liked it, he first sucked him a few times, then licked all his length, biting gently on the tip, wet with precum, and repeating it till he felt Toby’s cock throbbing and becoming hotter and hotter. He then knew his lover was ready to come so he took him completely in his mouth again, sucking until every drop of Toby’s seed was swallowed, causing him to let out a deep moan. Toby was still shaking for his orgasm when Adil reached up to kiss him softly “I almost didn’t remember how you taste…”  
“And how do I taste?”  
“Delicious…and…addictive”  
Adil stood on his elbow, taking Toby’s hair off his forehead, watching him coming down from his climax and relax under his touch.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live without you”  
“You won’t have to”  
“I love you Toby”  
“I love you too”  
Adil kissed his “husband” again, then whispered in his ear “Turn around for me…now…”


	5. Chapter 4 - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, part II!

Toby felt like he was in another dimension.  
The pleasure Adil was making him feel was almost painful, and the younger Hamilton was sure he would have never been able to feel something similar with someone other than Adil. And not just because, during their secret relationship, the man had made him discover how wonderful sex can be with another man, but because what they were doing was not just out of lust or to satisfy a physical need: they were making love. And it was a complete different thing.  
Toby didn’t have any kind of experience, Adil had been his first everything, but he still was sure nothing could be compared to be loved by him. Adil had always put Toby first, waiting patiently until he had been ready, dealing with his insecurities with a smile, and, even when they were experimenting or making it a little rough, his “husband” main thought was to make Toby comfortable.  
How could he not love him that much?  
He hid his face on the pillows, trying to muffle the sound of his moans that were getting louder…Adil was licking his hole, preparing him with his tongue for what would come next, while stroking his member, hard and ready to explode again.  
Toby knew he wouldn’t last long, even if he had already orgasm few minutes before, because feeling Adil’s tongue going in and out of him and rubbing gently on his quivering hole was something that always put him over the edge in a very short time.  
“Adil, don’t…oh, God! I’m close...”  
Adil continued, making Toby come again in his hand. But this time he didn’t let his lover come down from his climax, he was as hard as a rock…he used Toby’s cum to lubricate his cock and pushed it all inside of him.  
“Oh my God!” Toby cried out throwing his head up, standing on his arms.  
Adil set on his heels, taking Toby up with him, embracing his torso and kissing his ear and his neck softly. He wasn’t moving, waiting for Toby to adjust to his presence, since it had passed a while from the last time they made love. But the man seemed to feel immediately at ease, and he found himself thinking how good it felt to have Adil inside of him, how this made him feel complete and these thoughts turned him on even more.  
“You can move…”  
“Sure?”  
Toby nodded, eager to feel Adil’s cock thrusting in and out of him.  
“Let me see if I remember your body well enough…”  
Toby smiled, he knew what Adil meant and immediately bent over to let him have a better angle to thrust and soon…”Oh yes! There…again!”. He found himself begging Adil to go faster and hit his sweet spot harder, but his lover was trying to last a little longer and didn’t rush, going impossibly deep inside Toby, to feel at home again.  
Feeling close to the edge, Adil made Toby roll on his back, he wanted to watch him while they would come together, it was a great turn on for him to see the expression of pure bliss on the other man’s face when he penetrated him slowly.  
When Toby tried to reach between them to stroke his member, Adil pinned his hands over his head.  
“I want to make you come just being inside you…”  
Toby bit his lower lip in an overwhelming and never ending pleasure when Adil sped up the rhythm of his thrusts, hitting that spot every time harder.  
“Toby, come for me baby…come with me…”  
A few more thrusts and “Oh my God” and they reached their orgasm together, like they always did. It was a sort of rule for Adil, both when it was him or Toby on top, they should come at the same time, and it was something magical every time, because they were getting to know the other’s body so well.   
When their breaths slow down and they regained consciousness of where they were and what had just happened, they smiled at each other.  
“That was…”  
“The best sex we’ve ever had”  
“So far…”  
“But now, we have to get cleaned, and we have to sleep, my beautiful husband. You have to go to work tomorrow”  
“You’re trying to get rid of me already?”  
“Toby…I’ve made you come three times in less than an hour…”  
“Alright, so maybe we can switch, and you can relax”  
“Toby! I’m serious, we need to get up early tomorrow” and he stood up, gaining a “mmmpfhhhh” of disapproval from Toby, who reluctantly let Adil bring him up.  
“But, I can’t promise you I’ll behave if we have a bath together”  
“I’ve never said we should bath together, actually…”  
“I can’t believe it! We’ve been married for just one day and you’re already tired of making love with me” Toby pretended to be angry, throwing his shirt and other clothes he found on the floor to Adil, who was laughing happily.   
And Toby knew, deep down inside, they would have been fine, for the black clouds and the things that had split them apart were now buried in the past, and this night was a great real new beginning.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed the story. If so, let me know it so I will go on with all the others things I have in mind for the two lovebirds. Thanks!

They were lying lazily in the bathtub, Toby with his back against Adil’s chest, his head placed right upon his heart, for hearing it beat was like a lullaby for him, always sending vibes of peace through his body.  
Adil was holding him tight, placing soft kisses on his temple, humming a melody from his past and simply enjoying the moment.  
It was their first anniversary, a whole year had passed from the first night they spent together like husband and husband at The Halcyon.  
A year not so easy, especially for Adil.  
For the first few months, it had been hard to face the looks and the whispers in the staff corridors, most of the times full of disgust and prejudice, from people he used to get along very well before. The thing that hurt Adil more, was that almost everyone thought he had somehow seduced the younger Hamilton brother to take advantage of him, his money and his position.  
This was miles away far from the truth, but how can you explain average people that love between two persons from the same sex can be pure and absolute like what is considered normal?  
He tried to ignore this, refusing a more important job Emma had offered him, trying to convince people around him he was still the same Adil, until he realised that this was causing him only additional pain and decided that he only had to think about himself. And Toby, of course. Toby who was so caring and supportive, who always found time to let him pour out even when he’s had a bad day in the office or was tired for working until late.  
He had to move on.  
And so, one year later, he was Emma’s right arm for everything related to the lounge, that had been rebuilt and became a reference point in the city. He still was serving as bartender in the evening, because that was the job he liked the most, and because Toby’s favourite part of the day, except for when they were in bed, of course, was sitting at the bar and watch Adil charming his costumers and flirt with him like he’d done so many times before.  
“I was thinking…” Toby broke the comfortable silence “maybe, when this bloody war will be over, you can bring me to India”  
“Really?”  
Toby nodded, he had this idea on his mind for a while now. “Yes, I’ve always been attracted to India, and I want to see where are you coming from. It could be our honeymoon…”  
“Sounds interesting…I would be happy to show you where I have grown, but I don’t know if we will be able to do it”  
“Why not? This madness can’t last forever, even if it seems we are in a dead track right now…”  
“Is not for the war, but for what can happen in India after that”  
“You mean the Independence?”  
“I’m afraid yes…this war will change many things, I don’t think you’ll be able to keep the Empire as it is now”  
“I can’t see the problem”  
“Toby, it’s not my duty to remind you that you’re a British noble man. You’re not supposed to be happy if India becomes independent”  
“I’m not even supposed to love you, for what matters…”  
“I don’t want to cause you problems”  
“Adil, I’m free to do everything and to go everywhere I want, I don’t think someone will care if I’ll go to have a holiday in India after the war. And if this will be considered like supporting Ghandi’s revolution, than let it be, I could care less”  
“Oh my God, I’ve married a revolutionary!”  
“Don’t you make fun of me, I’m serious. I’ve always thought Ghandi is a great person”  
“Me too, and I’m so happy to hear you say this. I have always thought that I would come back once my country was free. I miss my roots, even if here in London I’m happy, mostly because of you. But you can’t change the blood that runs in your veins, and I will always remain Indian. It would be great to go there with you and be part of something special”  
“We already are part of something special, Adil…you and I, we are very very special”  
He turned his head to meet his lover’s eyes shining with love and happiness, Adil bent down to kiss him gently.  
“Happy first anniversary, my love”  
“Happy first anniversary to you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's reading my story! I fell in love with Toby and Adil even before The Halcyon was transmitted in Italy last July, and when I discoverd this site and read all the stories, I decided to write my own. I have some other ideas regarding this two lovely guys, and I hope I'll find time to write them soon.  
> Also, for me it's a sort of exercise to keep my English writing skills up to date, since I'm Italian. So, sorry if I made any mistake ;-)


End file.
